1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing line guiding mechanism for a spinning reel, the fishing line guiding mechanism being provided at an end of a rotor arm of a rotor of the spinning reel, the fishing line guiding mechanism for guiding a fishing line to a spool disposed along a rotational axis of the rotor.
2. Background Information
In general, a spinning reel includes a reel main body, a rotor, and a spool. The rotor is rotatably supported on the reel main body. The spool is typically disposed on the reel main body in front of the rotor and is supported by the reel main body so as to reciprocate along an axis of rotation of the rotor. The rotor includes a cylindrical portion and a pair of rotor arms. The cylindrical portion is rotatably supported by the reel main body. Each of the pair of rotor arms extends from the rear portion of the cylindrical portion in a forward direction and a fishing line guiding mechanism for guiding a fishing line to the spool is provided at the ends of the pair of the rotor arms. The fishing line guiding mechanism is provided at the end of the pair of the rotor arms so as to be interchangeable from a fishing line guiding state, in which the fishing line is guided to the spool as the rotor rotates, to a fishing line releasing state, in which the fishing line may be easily cast off from the spool.
The fishing line guiding mechanism includes a pair of bail supporting members, a line roller, a fixed shaft cover, and a bail. Each of the pair of bail supporting members is movably supported on a respective end of the pair of the rotor arms. The line roller is rotatably supported on one end of one of the pair of the bail supporting members. The fixed shaft cover is fixed one of the pair of the bail supporting members adjacent to the line roller. The bail is a wire rod and one end of the bail is connected to the fixed shaft cover.
When using a spinning reel having this type of fishing line guiding mechanism, the fishing line guiding mechanism is moved to the line releasing state by a user for casting the line. Further, the guiding mechanism switches to the line guiding state when winding the line to the spool. When the line guiding mechanism switches to the line guiding state, the line is longer able to leave the spool and rather is guided around the spool via the line roller from the bail as the rotor rotates.
In the above-mentioned conventional fishing line guiding mechanism, the fishing line may fall away from the line roller when the line becomes loose and has insufficient tension as sometimes occurs in a retrieving or reeling operation. Once the fishing line falls away from the line roller, there is a possibility that it may cause backlashing or tangles around the rotor or the skirt portion of the spool.